I'll Warm You Up With A Hug
by TheBlackRoseAssassin
Summary: AU (RoChu) Human names used. Yao visits Ivan in Russia for a meeting as friends. But then the small Chinese man gets caught up in a storm and becomes sick. How will Ivan look after him? Rating for language and possible scenes that MIGHT occur. Also other countries come into this too.


I'll Warm You up with a Hug China x Russia

**Authors Note:**

I have a few things to point out with this story. First, I DO NOT speak Mandarin, so I've been using an online Mandarin translator for this. If you speak Mandarin (Because I believe China speaks Mandarin and Hong Kong speaks Cantonese from what I've heard) or if you are nationally Chinese, and will get annoyed if they're incorrect, then don't read this story.

Secondly, I will be using their human names since this an Au, and in this they won't represent countries. Just the stereotypes. And I'll be using their human ages too. I believe China doesn't have a human age, so I'll most likely make him 21 in this story to suit the plot. Don't agree? Leave.

Thirdly, THERE WILL BE NO LEMON IN THIS. I'm not even sure if it'll be relationship. It may just be a friendship fic. And I'm not a Russian speaker either. I only know two words in Russian so I'll use a translator for that too.

Oh and one more thing, I won't be including all the countries in here. Just the main ones plus a few others: America, England, Japan, Taiwan, South Korea, Hong Kong, Germany, Italy, Canada, Russia, Ukraine, Belarus and Australia.

Anyways, onwards to the story!~

**Chapter 1**

Ivan looked out his window and sighed. The storm was getting worse. He had invited a small and particular Chinese man to come over, but he hadn't anticipated the storm. He tried calling the other to postpone their meeting, but was unable to get through. Ivan shook his head and stood up. He grabbed his coat and scarf then looked at his sisters, who were looking at him oddly. "I'm going out to see if he's come," he said.

Natalia's eyes widened. "Brother you can't go out in this storm!" she exclaimed, running to him. Ivan smiled and shook his head.

"He may be out there, and we know he won't be able to survive the storm alone," Ivan said, smiling and walking out the door.

~Hetalia!~

On the other hand, said Chinese man was stumbling through the Russian snow, barely able to walk. He knew where Ivan's house was, but through the storm he could barely see. His vision dimmed slightly, but Yao kept on stubbornly. He knew he was close. He had to be.

That thought was the last thing he remembered before he fell on his side onto the snowy ground.

~Hetalia!~

Ivan looked around and could already feel the cold cutting through his body. He shuddered and kept going. He looked around then caught sight of a man laying in the snow. He ran over and as he got closer his heart started to sink. He reached the man in the snow and knelt down. His heart was thumping as he reached and pulled the other onto his back.

Ivan recognized the long hair and the traditional Chinese clothes. He gasped as his fingertips made contact with the deathly pale skin of the man in the snow. It was cold to touch. He picked up the other man gently and hurried back to his house, wrapping his coat around the small and limp body in his arms.

~Hetalia!~

Natalia and Katyusha(?) looked up as the door burst open and Ivan ran in, carrying a small bundle in his arms. "He was out there, he collapsed!" He exclaimed, closing the door and rushing over to the couch. Katyusha was the first of the two girls to react and she quickly ran over and watched as Ivan layed the shivering Chinese man down. His skin had gotten more pale, and now a pink tinge could be seen on his cheeks.

"He's so cold… How long was he in the cold?" Katyusha asked as Natalia walked over curiously. Ivan shook his head worriedly.

"I don't know, but… He will get better, da?" he asked. Katyusha nodded, but wasn't sure herself. All of a sudden a small ring was heard, and Ivan found Yao's phone shining in his pocket. The Russian man picked it up, while looking outside the window. The storm had died down, so he knew he'd get a little reception.

"Pryvet?" he called into the phone once he got through.

"Oh, is this you Ivan?" came the very worried reply. Ivan instantly recognized it as Mei, the girl who had picked up whenever Ivan had called Yao while she was over.

The Russian man smiled and nodded, he was sure he could hear two others in the background. "Da, it is. I heard Yao's phone ringing so I picked it up-.."

"What happened? Is he alright?" Im Yong Soo instantly cut in, worry evident in his voice. Ivan clenched the phone a little too tightly.

"He's… He got caught in the storm and collapsed. He's unconscious now. You would like to see him, da?" He asked, trying to speak over the crappy connection.

"Yes please! Aniki promised he'd call when he got there! We were trying to contact him for ages but they never got through!" Yong Soo yelled, instantly calming down once Xiang(?) pulled him away and spoke to him.

Ivan smiled when he heard their worries. "I'll buy your tickets, and you can take the first flight that's available, da?" He offered. The other line was silent, then excited and relieved voices all spoke their thanks and hung up.

"So his siblings are coming over?" Natalia asked, walking over and hugging Ivan from behind. Ivan simply nodded and rested one of his hands on hers. It was surely going to be an eventful week for them.


End file.
